In The Arms Of A Nazi
by Aryavampire
Summary: Seras never met Alucard. On vacation in Rio, she is made into one of the undead by none other that Rip Van Winkle of Millennium organization. Now begins her new life as a vampire with the Nazis. CaptainSeras. Sex & Violence.
1. Millennium

Alexandra: I was inspired with recent lack of Hellsing-Millennium romance. This fic is a Captain Hans/Seras romance. The only one I've read of them is from Thess so I've decided to make a very long fic detailing her life starting from Volume 1 to the _eventual_ events in Volume 9 of the Hellsing Manga. To me, Hans is practically the only cute one beside Schrö, our beloved catboy. And the cuteness of this couple is beyond compare! He's so tall and she's so short, he's so quiet and she's...um...loud! By the way, this will not be a silent Hans, he will talk by the time Seras is done with him! wink-wink And another thing-I vill use the German accents Kouta Hirota uses in the Manga.

-Also, I try to be extremely accurate in appearances so I will be following the coloring of eyes, hair, skin, etc. from the limited appearance of Millennium in the OVA. For those of you who have not seen the OVA, get your ass over to and type in_ hellsing ova _into the search bar and sort the videos by _most viewed _and It should be there. Remember- Google is your friend. For those of you who are wondering about my Seras/Alucard fic, What I Once Was, I will still be continuing that as soon as I get this one off my chest. Neway, rating and summaries!

Title: In The Arms Of A Nazi

Rating: R

Summary: AU. Seras Victoria was never met Alucard. On vacation in Rio, she is killed and made into a Nazi vampire by Rip Van Winkle of the Millennium Organization. What happens next, is history. CaptainxSeras

Also, I asked my dad who was based in Germany for about three years, to pronounce a few names for me and the rest of you who are definitely confused as hell with all the names with the dots on the U or the O.

(Schrödinger- Shla-gen-ding-er) My initial reaction to this pronunciation was...holy mother of the monkey, dad said it sounded a bit vulgar...I thought it was something like, Scro-din-ger, but I was verrrry wrong.

(Günsche- Gunth-a-she) Apparently it's not common, according to my father. The name is the same in a proto-type of Hirota's earlier work, Captains Story. It's a rare hentai that I frankly can't find. Anyone who has the work, I would be eternally grateful.

-Disclaimer: All characters belong to Hirota, Plot also Hirota's. Hellsing is Hirota's!

* * *

Ch.1-

**Millennium**

By Alexandra Noel

A loud, humming background of various sounds filled the Rio de Janeiro International airport at high noon; Definitely the perfect time for a body to catch flight in the city that never ceased to stop moving. Down on the C- Hall, where Euro-Flight and Delta docked, the clear plexiglass terminal door was opened by a stewardess who was to attend to the next flight. She smiled pleasantly as English tourist and other travelers passed her, wearing brightly colored shirts fitting for the occasion of summer vacation in Rio. Her Typical-Latina brown eyes turned to a young girl, about her age, with a small backpack slung over one slight shoulder and a map clutched in her slender hand.

The brown eyed attendant looked in curiosity at the doubtlessly English woman. The sight of a tourist was second nature to her but this one was different. She was, as her tarotcard reading grandmother said a _'Destiny touched by chance, a what-could-have-been_' A person with a unique feel about her, one of change. The stewardess studied her closely.

Her short blonde hair was spiked wildly and drawn downward, creating a perfect vision of a rock-style Londoner. A popular band logo was printed out in blaring red letters(Sex Pistols) on a black T-shirt that strained across her large breasts in an attempted-modesty way. Fashionably tattered jeans hugged her small waist and long, lean legs; the envy of any Rio showgirl by the worldly stewardesses' standard's. Her wide, childlike blue eyes evenly set in a sharp-lined face darted around, taking in the scene of life with rapt interest. The interest quickly faded as soon as another traveler tapped black shrouded shoulder and motioned her forward. The blonde girl grinned sheepishly and apologized for the holdup. The traveler smiled and went on his way. The Stewardess smiled even more brightly. '_It's always good to see a new face with a bit of interest in the world..._'

* * *

Seras Victoria, or 'Kitten' by reputation, walked through the milling crowd in the huge airport, glancing around for a directory. Her tired body, jet-lagged and cramped from the flight, protested with each step she took. '_Chief was right, I needed a vacation. Though I need a drink more! Hopefully the hotel will have a bar._' She could already taste the tang of good Gin in her mouth, her favorite straight-up drink.

Her captain had sent her on vacation for the whole month. It was a welcome reprieve from all the work she'd been doing lately, a lot of strange happenings had been reported in London and the surrounding towns. _'People with bite marks and grayish spooks with no eyes wandering around, killing civilians, sure creates a ton of paperwork on my desk._'

She was so distracted with the thought that she accidentally bumped into the front of a passing traveler. The hard body she was know pressed up against felt definitely masculine and well-muscled. She blushed in her moment of clumsiness and looked up in apology. Only one warm, dark brown eye met her blue ones, the other covered with an eyepatch. He was tall, around 6"2, with a single braid of long orange hair looped around his neck and a Cowboy hat set at a rakish angle with the word 'Britanica' scripted on the side . He smiled a roguish grin at her, a lecherous grin to be precise.

"I am guessing, by ze colliding force of your body against mine, zhat you are in a rush, Madame?", he asked in a heavily French accented voice, giving her a once over from the top of her head to the tip of her new black and white Converses. His eye stopped when he got to her chest drifting back up, zeroing in on it like a heat guided missile. She frowned in annoyance as he openly gawked at her chest in the middle of the airport. '_Some men have no respect!_', "Actually, yes, in a rush to be rid of you! Thank you for the Once-Over, Jerk!", and with the confidence of an indignant and harassed lady, she turned on her heel strode off towards baggage claim. The man shook his head and laughed, picking up his duffle bag and following the rest of his troops out to the private runway.

"Hey, Captain Bernadotte. Who was that hot young thing you were checking out?", his Lieutenant questioned.

"Ahh, just a girl who felt very strongly about me...like ze rest! Now come on boy's, lets go to England! Those smugglers don't wait forever for us so move it! Hopefully we'll find a job over zhere being some rich-fuck's private army, sitting on our ass's and getting paid for nothing."

* * *

Seras picked up the small trunk that held her essentials and possessions rotating on the luggage carousel, using her hard earned strength that came with the job she held. '_Police work is stressful these days...I wonder how the guys are faring?_', the guys, her police friends, were probably dealing with that problem in Cheddar still. She'd gotten a ring on her cell-phone from the captain before her flight left while she was reading a 2 Pound romance novel she got via news-stand.

"Should be a wrapup for all the murders we've had lately." The strong voice of her Captain had said, "Apparently this Priest is the real killer. I've sent in your squad past the barricade and they are heading for the Church as we speak. Just relax and have a good time, we'll handle things here. Have a good vacation, Officer Victoria."

She snapped back to reality and kept walking to the automatic doors. The hot, muggy air of Inner Rio hit her like a brick wall, making her sweat in her black shirt and jeans instantly. '_Apparently, I should have traveled in more summery clothing. I'll change when I get to the Rio_.'

Seras hailed a yellow blur of a cab with the old Londoner expertise, popping the trunk as soon as it came to a stop and jumping into the backseat as the car started to lurch forward. She smiled at the Brazilian driver and spoke the little Portuguese she knew, directing him to her hotel.

* * *

Deep in the Amazon, a slender pale hand twirled the handle of a bright yellow parasol. Lieutenant Rip Van Winkle, Future Navel Commander for the Millennium organization, and a member of the infamous 'Verevolfes', was taking a stroll towards Rio for a vacation from the hectic, secret Nazi base. She hummed a tune from Weber's less know opera _Euryanthe, _while her Navy colored eyes scanned the forest path, looking for any unwelcome scalies and slitheries (Otherwise known as Reptiles). She detested those animals. The hissing, the scales, the forked tongues, bleh! She shivered in her suit when a small lizard crossed her path, flicking it's offending appendage at her and tasting her scent.

Rip hoisted her infamous warhead over her shoulder and placed the butt of the gun on the front of her shoulder, readying the gun. She took aim and fired with a gleeful smile, obliterating the little lizard in a fiery, albeit overdone, explosion from her magic bullet. Rip smiled, skipping along the rainforest path with her warhead nestled lovingly against her shoulder. The high polished wood gleamed cheerfully in the shaded light of the jungle.

'_Maybe today will be the day I take a childe on...for now lets go to that nightclub in uptown!_' with her bright eyes pointed towards the thinning tree-line Rip made her way to Rio De Janeiro.

* * *

Seras fell in a heap on her soft feather bed. The trip had been a long one and the prolonged drive thru Rio traffic had grated on her nerves like nail's on a chalkboard. She had checked in with the polite hotel clerk and had her luggage brought up while she rested in the lavish hotel lounge downing a shot of burning Gin. She then had gone up to her floor and slipped a 'Do-Not-Disturb' sign on the handle of the door.

She felt her eyes droop as the jet-lag hit her body full force. '_Ugh, who am I kidding? I can't go to sleep without a bath._'

Seras hefted herself up and padded on barefoot to her trunk, grabbing a nightgown out. She then turned and made her way to the bright, marble embellished bathroom. She turned the golden tap and watched in surprise as the water filtered into the tub by a flat faucet, creating a waterfall effect. She turned to the vanity and grabbed a tray of bath-salts and shower gels.

Screwing the caps off of all of them, she poured their contents into the large tub, clapping in glee when they reached an alarming hight. With the bubbles nearly slipping down the sides of the bath, Seras stripped out of her clothes and threw them into a convenient corner. She was submerged into the tub and dozing before her bra hit the ground.

An hour or so latter, Seras dragged her tired but clean body out of the bathroom, a short nightie clinging to her curvy figure. As soon as she was under the covers her body began to slip softly into the deep sleep of exhaustion.

'_What to do tomorrow? Maybe I'll shop and go clubbing. I did find the perfect tight black dress last week; I can break it in. Hopefully I'll get some Latino Girls for shopping friends and cute guys tomorrow with it... like mom said; Live everyday like it's your last. Thanks Mom._'

And with that last thought and a slight blush staining her cheeks, she was out.

* * *

A ribbon of fading sunlight slipped by heavy velvet drapes as Seras slept on. Slowly but surely her eyes began to open as she stretched herself cat-like, enjoying the erotic feel of her stretched out muscles sliding on the silk sheets. She flung the coverlet off of her body and sprung out of bed.

'_I haven't felt this good since before I was on the force! I should vacation more often. Now when is breakfast?_'

She conferred with a green-leather directory sitting on the desk next to her laptop, thumbing through until she found a suitable restaurant. Seras glanced at the analog clock sitting on her bedside table and was surprised to see it was 6:55, the exact time she went to sleep.

'_Jet-lags too confusing. Well, seeing that it's almost time for the clubs to open, I'll grab a bite and head to the nearest club!_' Seras immediately gathered her make-up and cosmetic paraphinillia, running to the bathroom.

Evening saw Seras standing in the lobby. Light from the chandelier reflected the wan skin of her shoulder, the blackness of the sleeveless cocktail dress helped set her skin aglow in a white blaze of limbs about a tightly bound torso and short skirt. The hem of her pleated skirt brushed the skin of her thighs as a teasing breeze swept through the open doors causing her moused, spiked-downward, short strawberry blonde hair to sweep against the nape of her neck. Her

Seras's black rimmed, silver shadowed eyes searched out the hotel concierge desk through a lowered curtain of long lashes, her 5 inch heels clicked on the floor as she maintained semi-perfect balance.

'_Damn these heals! When will they design something that goes with the dress, and is comfortable? Anyway, no-one I now within sight, so other-me is out to party and drink tonight!_' she smiled congenially at the concierge, flashing pearly perfect teeth at the cute concierge guy.

"Could you be kind enough to point me in the direction of a good restaurant? I'm new so I really don't know my way around..." The next ten minutes were filled with directions to hot eating places, desperate attempts to snag a date(the guy begging), and Seras' polite refusal.

* * *

Three hours latter, Seras was in a press of bodies, moving in rhythm with the flow of the thrumming music.

She brought her raised arm down and flicked a trail of sweat working its way down her face. 'I think it's time for a drink' She moved her way out, apologizing and pushing slightly to the bar. With her new drink in hand, she made her way over to a spare niche in the wall and sat on the plush sofa.

'_I thought I'd never get a drink._' She sipped it quietly, savoring the taste of the strong alcohol slithering down her throat.

"Enjoying your drink?" A voice asked from her side; Seras turned her head quickly. A smiling, dark haired woman in a black business suit and large glasses perched on a pert, upturned nose now occupied the seat that was vacant just a second ago.

'I didn't even hear her come, must be the music.' she dismissed the strange appearance of the woman as un-alertness due to alcohol on her part.

"Yes, I am. I'm sorry but how did you manage to slip in so easily, I barely heard you." the strange woman smiled.

"Just practice on my part. I am Rip," she held out a pale hand to shake, Seras took it and gave it a firm shake, the woman did the same. '_You can always read a person by their hand shake, this ones pretty firm. She's got an accent too. German? Hungarian? She's European at least..._'

"Seras Victoria." Rip nodded and took her hand away.

"Vhat are you doing in Rio? I am guessing your from England by your accent, No?", "Yes, I'm here on holiday. And yourself?", "The same, I needed a break from vork. I have a highly stressful job. I'm guessing your in law-enforcement? Then ve are the same, almost! I am in the military."

Seras blinked in confusion. 'How did she know? Am I that obvious? Apparently so.'

She quickly gulped her drink down, nervous by the woman's penetrating eyes. She set the glass down on the floor and waved a goodbye at Rip, "It was nice meeting you!" Seras walked for the exit.

'_And it vas nice meeting you...Seras Victoria._' was the last thing she heard or heard from her thought. Seras turned and saw the empty space where Rip was just sitting. 'What in the world? She was just there!'

She quickly departed the club, her purse in-hand and a bounce in her stride.

After few fruitless attempts at getting a cab, Seras found herself walking down a filthy alleyway back to her hotel. A bit of panic started to fill her as she noticed two men following behind. '_This is not good...just calm down, you're a cop for Christ sake. Just reason this out and run if I have to.' _She turned around slowly to face the greasy, pockmarked Brazilian men staring at her neck hungrily.

'_Mom's pearls went well with the dress but I think they think they would look better with a price tag on it.'_

"W-what do you want?" Seras could not cease the tell-tale shake of fear in her voice.

One of the men, the shorter and burlier of the two men replied in bad English, "Your purse and neckless around that pretty throat, _Senorita_." he grinned, black stained teeth and rotting flesh showing. Strange enough, his teeth were sharp and pointed, especially in the canine area. '_Is he from the Amazonian tribes where they grind their teeth?'_

Seras stepped backwards cautiously until her bare shoulders met the cool brick of the building wall. The two men were at least twenty feet away until there shapes blurred and they were three feet from her; it was so fast she had no time to react. Seras felt a grimy hand clench around her throat with a frightening speed and slide her weight up until she was far from the ground. The other man smiled and slid out a knife, KA-BAR issue by the look of it and extremely lethal. She would know since she had one in her trunk.

'_It would have been nice to bring it, Dumbass.'_

She snapped out her arm and got a grip on his wrist, pressing pressure points while shoving her leg forward and hitting him in the groin. The man howled in pain, dropping Seras and clutching himself gingerly.

She managed to get closer to the street, opening her mouth to emit a cry of help. Another filthy hand closed over her mouth, muffling her sound of salvation. A knife was forced into her chest and her world colapsed into a heart thumping pain. Every pulse was agony as she screamed into the grime incrusted hand. She was turned around roughly to look straight into his eyes. Seras expected to see brown or black, but what she saw was deep red iris's staring back.

"Your not human!"

* * *

A block or so down the street, Rip was strolling down the sidewalk. Since this was a relatively empty area, her warhead was in view and strapped to her back._ 'That Seras girl was amazingly innocent for someone in her line of work...such potential for a Vampiress. I see a little of myself in her when I was her age. Ja, I think I might take her under my wing before operation Seelöwe commences.', 'Yes, but is it fair to her? Do you wish to yank her out of her life for an eternity as a nosferatu? Or is this a personal Vendetta to prove yourself a better vampire than _him_?', 'Do shut up. What are you, my conscience?', _

'_Yes, Stummer Esel. Who else!', 'Fine, I'll consider your opinion. But I still think she's an interesting prospect. She is an adorable girl, Seras reminds me of a doll I had in my youth, probably as fragile as it was too. She is an orphan so that clears up some problems, but I worry about her aversion to killing. When I looked into her I saw a reluctance to kill, but the more heinous the crime the quicker she was to pull the trigger. A Kätzchen to formidable Hell-Cat is what I can turn her into, and give her a gift she so surely she deserves.', 'I agree...for the moment.'_

"_I vonce knew a man from Nantucket! Who said to me- _Vhat ist that noise? It's ruining my song!" she focused ahead to feel the presence of two artificial abominations and the frightened mind of Seras Victoria.

* * *

Seras was quaking in her 5 inch heels.

The man, or creature, was tilting her head with a straining force and exposing the tender flesh of her throat. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him open his mouth wide, his canines extending to a monstrous length. Just as his fangs were tangibly close to her neck, she was dropped to the ground. A loud yell and a string of curses was heard then a loud shot, silenced slightly by the flesh muffling the shock and taking the bullet.

Seras looked up to see the first creature crumble into a pile of dust and ash as a bullet passed through, some settling onto her lap. The other looked on in shock as the same bullet pierced his abdomen and stopped halfway through it's spine. Blood and other un-nameable matter seeped through the gaping hole and bloody froth started to leak from it's cracked lips. Seras could only stare in disgusted horror as it collapsed and twitched on the ground before dissolving into ash.

"Are you alright Seras?" asked a familiar voice close to her ear. She turned her head weakly to stare in the bright eyes of a crouched Rip. Rip looked down at the protruding knife plunged into her collarbone.

"Seras, that knife has severed a main artery and blood ist seeping into your lungs. You vill die soon. Do you vish to die?"

Another pulse passed and more blooded gushed into her mouth with every breath. Seras coughed and came away with a blood soaked hand, the bloody flux dripping onto the satin of her dress.

Rip had to lean forward to hear her reply.

"No.", "Good, giving up kills people. You are a fighter, Seras Victoria. Do you vish to live on?", "Yes.", "Are you willing to go on forever?"

That made Seras pause. '_Of course she's not human, she's one of them. But she's...different, more noble. Am I willing to become that?' _A voice interrupted her thoughts and invaded her mind. '_Do you vish to die or not? Your mother and father are vaiting, so make your decision. Leave this Earth forever, or stay here on it forever. I can teach you to become invincible, far beyond any mortal. You vill become a Nosferatu, A No-Life-Queen, A Vampiress.', 'I...want to live.'_

Seras coughed again, death settling onto her soul and pressing out any remaining oxygen left.As the figurative Reaper was raised his sythe, Serasfelt Rip's arms come around her in a motherly embrace and her face blocked her view of death.

"As my Sire said to me, this ist the part vhere you close eyes." she said with warm humor. Seras gave her a weak smile and tilted her chin up. Rip gently bit into the soft flesh of her neck, the sweet virgin blood rushing in a hot torrent into her mouth. As she finished the plasma, she slit her wrist with a sharp nail and lifted it up to Seras's mouth. Seras looked at the chalk white wrist with a slash of marring the paleness, then looked at Rip's hopeful eyes and bloodstained smile.

Seras used her remaining strength to lift herself up and tentatively lick the blood from the gaping cut, then with the hunger of a newly born kitten, latched onto the wound and suckled the lifeblood out. Her wounds healed and the knife was pushed out of her body. The bruised flesh of her throat lightened and blended with the waning paleness of her skin.

Rip let out a groan as the slight high of blood letting took effect. She pulled her wrist away from Seras's relaxing mouth, nodding in satisfaction when her petite eyeteeth elongated and brushed the fulness of her bottom lip. Her eyelids dropped and a sigh escaped her mouth the last breath echoed in the alley.

Seras Victoria was dead. Now, there was Seras Victoria- Kitten, Nosferatu, Fledgling of Rip Van Winkle, Descendant of the mighty Draculaea clan...A Vampire.

As Seras slipped into a deep trance-like slumber, Rip spoke through their newly forged Dam and Childe bond.

"Velcome to Millennium, Seras Victoria."

* * *

Alexandra: Hope you liked it! I'm enjoying this odd pairing and the vantage point. Seras is my favorite! I need a bit of R&R please!

Stummer Esel-Stupid Ass, gotta love it!


	2. Moonlight Becomes You

Alexandra: Alright! Sorry for the **long **delay. Now it's time for Seras to meet Millennium. Reviews are welcome and flames make me laugh, but I write well enough with just a few errors so I don't see any problems. Betas are welcome though!

-Disclaimer: Don' t ownHellsing.

**In the Arms of a Nazi**

Chapter 2 Moonlight Becomes You

"Aim vith your third eye, Kätzchen. It helps if you shut out all distractions while engaging a singular target.", said Rip, observing as her fledgling concentrated more on the far-off target with her mind. Envisioning was the key to a vampire's aim. If the target was pictured perfectly in the minds eye, the better the shot would be. Seras carefully examined the target and closed her eyes, pulling the trigger on the rifle. The bullet hit directly in the red eye, the explosive shell setting off and destroying whatever remained of the defenseless tree.

_It would seem that my meditation practices with her are working. She will be a great asset to the Reich, and at this rate, she will be a First Lieutenant in no time. _

"That's it! Good!" Rip laughed and rose to walk over to Seras, ruffling her childe's hair affectionately. It had been almost a week since Seras's transformation and she was coping with her new life splendidly in an outward. Seras's new senses and abilities were now second nature to handle, and she had already begun working on phasing with her. The only issue had been her aversion to blood.

_It would make sense though. I remember my aversion to blood myself, so it seems to run in the family. I don't want to force it on her yet, I refuse to resort to my sire's tactics. She will come around in good time and accept her heritage. Herr Doctor can conjure up some of those blood pills we use for the troops. I wonder how everyone will adapt to a new female in the fold?_

"Ve'll make a Vampiress out of you yet, now let's go get some dinner. How do you feel about jaguar?_" _

Seras grimaced at the suggestion, but nodded in accordance with her dam. Rip was a unique persona to her, not quiet a kindred spirit but benevolent all the same. It had been almost a week since her turning and she had adjusted to her new lifestyle reasonably. But her mind kept replaying that night... the night she was forced to choose between existence or death.

* * *

She woke up with a pounding headache.

She tried to lift her hand. It felt like she'd been rundown by a freight train going at full tilt.

"Hurts, ja?"

She managed to open her eyes, the feat nearly impossible. Standing tall above her prone form was Rip. A soft smile rested on her thin lips, shoulders tense with unreleased mirth.

"Don't vorry about it. The living body is an hamperance for young vampires and their potency therefore the blood in your veins kills it, your is just dying."

That simple statement sent Seras over the edge, tears dripping down her face. Memories of the night before came crashing down into the fragile barrier of her sanity, cracking and breaking and twisting against the tide of bleak fear. The men in the alley with their red eyes and ill intent bared before her. Rip's pointed smile and a promise of salvation.

Rip's eyes softened in sympathy at her tears and Seras could feel a strange sensation of glass sliding over glass in her mind. The barrier between sanity and madness was braced by Rip's influence.

She breathed a sigh of relief as the pain in her body subsided and she was able to raise up. She was sitting in a clearing, the muted sound of life from the city leaking through the undergrowth. Her cocktail dress was relatively untouched, just a bit dusty and an unseeable bloodstain was splotched on the black fabric.

"You'll have to bear with the dress for a vile. The police have already seized all of your possessions from your hotel. They found the two corpses of those F.R.E.A.K.S in the alleyway. I believe I know someone who can pull some strings and get your possessions back within a few days."

"Freaks?", "Nein, F.R.E.A.K.S. Artificial Nosferatu, abominations in mein eyes."

Seras nodded numbly. Her head felt like it was stuffed with cotton. She managed to work her throat muscles to string a sentence together. "Will I ever be human again?"

Rip's eyes hardened, her mouth set in a firm line. "You vere given the choice, Victoria. You chose the night, you now chase the moon and hide from the light. Deal vith it."

Rip turned her back on Seras and began to slink along the murky pathway, the large musket slung over one shoulder. She looked over at her new charge, "Ve'd best get moving towards the base. If you vish to keep a hold on your mind, you vill come vith me. If not, that barrier I've erected in your head vill break and then...you guess the rest."

Seras shuddered, getting her wobbling legs under her. The sharp heels sunk into the soft undergrowth, a bird warbled a sad call from the thicket. Seras breathed, then walked on behind her dam.

* * *

_It's new, but I can handle it. _

That was Seras's mantra after her turning. Visions and nightmares plagued her mind regularly since her change. Rip said they would cease within time, then hinted with a wink that a company of a man in her bed would help them stop.

_My body seems to be the only magnetic aspect of my person to attract a partner. Besides I haven't even seen a bed in a week, much less slept in one._

A careful step over a large root and a hop over a slithering snake brought her closer to her Dam's back. During the short time she knew her Maker, Rip requested that she refer to her either as her Dam or Rip. _"Vhat ever you feel most comfortable vith," _she had said with a wry grin on her face. Seras welcomed the familiarity, she feared it was the one of the few things that helping her keep from going completely bonkers.

But beyond her fear was a slight feeling of enchantment with her new self. Reality seemed to be brought into sharper focus with her new sight. It was hard fit her thoughts around...but she had never felt so _alive_! Her body was changing; she felt like a spring was coiling and twisting in her gut, a thrill racing through her veins during the moonlight hours.

Rip glanced over her shoulder at her charge. She had no need to read Seras's thoughts, Rip could guess that she was contemplating her change.

"Yes, your body is in a hypersensitive state, it vill vear off in time. It brings back memories of my turning..." Rip nodded off in thought, Seras had noted it was a continuous habit of her Dam.

The pair trooped on towards the unseen destination, the thick foliage crowded about the path blocking an alternate route.

_We must have walked a hundred miles inland by now. _

"Rip, are we there yet?", "Almost." They walked on until Rip broke the silence.

"Tell me about yourself Seras, I feel rude for not asking you sooner." Seras nodded, balancing herself on her heels as she walked through the soft undergrowth.

"I was born in Surrey, but my family moved to a small village in Cumbria, called Whitehaven. I think I was around...six, maybe. It was on the Irish sea...very picturesque."

Rip sighed wistfully, "The sea must have been beautiful.", "Oh, it was. I used to go to the shore with the other children after Sunday mass and play in the waves.", "You are a Catholic?" Seras nodded and Rip blinked in surprise.

"I thought most of the working class English families are Protestant?" The younger vampire grinned in reply, skipping lightly over a sleeping python and ducking under a low hanging branch.

"My grandmère, Solange Blanchard, was from Avignon, France. Grandmère insisted that my parents raise me as a Catholic, something about _stability_ and _unity_. She escaped the Nazi occupation during the second world war by marrying my grandfather, William Victoria. Grandad was an officer based in France before the war, so after they married he got my grandmère out by sending her to live with his sister, my great aunt Lillian in Surrey."

"Quite a heritage you have, Seras. You speak french?", "Only a little. It's a shame really, a perverted Frenchman gave me a once over in the airport a week ago. I should have exercised my more undesirable vocabulary on him but I guess I was just too flustered!"

Rip giggled. "Men are complicated. One minute you think you can string a coherent sentence together, the next your so tongue-tied and enamored vith a face you've barely known for a minute."

Seras smiled brightly, the moonlight reflecting off of it. A bird called softly off in the distance

" I vas vondering... vhat became of your parents?"

A sad expression came over the blonde's face, "They died...a long time ago."

Rip frowned but decided not to probe further until her charge was ready. She could just pry open her mind, but that was not how she operated. In her bonds, she preferred trust and comradeship to dominance and servitude. Seras would be more open to suggestion if treated rightly, and the suggestion Rip was about to make needed absolute trust and openness.

_Pfft, more open than a hooker's legs on a Friday evening in Amsterdam. And that's as open as you get._

"There it is!"

Seras stood in awe before the steel doors of the base. Vines covered the walls surrounding the complex, guards prowling the ramparts with large assault rifles. All the officers were decked out in the traditional Nazi uniform,glowing red eyes peering out from the shadows their headgear cast over their faces. Her thoughts were cut short as Rip walked up and tapped on the doors. A small opening appeared two glowing eyes appeared.

"_Lassen Sie uns innen, Aldrich_."

The gatekeepers eyes widened and disappeared into dark behind the doors. A groan came from the hinges, metal sliding on metal as the doors opened wide. A tall man stood before them in combat gear holding an assault gun. He had a wild, savage look about him and the look became wilder when he spotted Seras. A grin split his features in two and fangs glinted in the light.

"A snack for us, Rip? So unlike you."

Seras looked closely at the man's attire, noting the jagged _SS_ emblazoned on the collar of his jacket. A strange sense of clarity overcame her as she followed Rip through the gateway and one name came to the forefront of her mind and blinded her vision in a burning script.

_Nazis_...

A.N: O.K loves! I will be posting the next chapter within the week so be on the lookout!

Translations:

_Kätzchen _Kitten or Cat

_Lassen Sie uns innen _Roughly means, "Let us in,"


End file.
